Profiles for coffered ceilings with longitudinal joining sections and with parts that interact for joining together are known from GB 2 307 924. U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,315 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,588 refer to construction panels designed for mounting by means of attachment elements that are hidden when the following profile is hooked or snapped over the attachment element of the preceding profile. In CH 343 614, the joining sections consist of a U-shaped part and a flange that is positioned in the U-shaped part of the preceding element.
None of the previously known documents show or indicate anything about profiles that while sealed allow displacement between one another and that first hook into each other once they have been drawn apart. Of the panels referred to above, only the construction panels are intended to be mounted in place without attachment elements.